1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sealing the end portion of a hot-water tube in which electric heating wires are inserted, characterized in that it enables electric heating wires in hot-water tube to extend through to the outside without the leakage of water from the hot-water tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional boilers, there is no fear for leakage of water in heating a room by supplying heated water to a room-heating hot-water tube, because the hot-water tube is tube-connected with-the boiler.
According to a conventional method, in inserting an electric heating, wire through the entire length of a room-heating hot-water tube and connecting both ends of said wire to a power source by extending said wire out through both ends of the hot-water tube, each end of the hot-water tube was closed by a plug and a hole through which the wire passes was sealed off with an adhesive agent to prevent leakage of water. (Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,179 by Kim et al titled FLOOR HEATER WITH WATER TUBE AND THIN COPPER ELECTRIC HEATING ELEMENT INSERTED THEREIN)
This conventional method of sealing the ends of a hot-water tube with an adhesive agent offered a problem because the adhesive agent fell off when the inner pressure inside the hot-water tube rose, when the electric heating wire is pulled or moved sideways, resulting in a leakage of water through the hole through which the wire is placed.